


A Moment of Solitude

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Actors, Fortress of Solitude, Gen, Masturbation, Richard is a considerate lover, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Richard was a born performer, but the applause of an audience is just one pleasure among many.





	A Moment of Solitude

Richard was a born performer. Acting let him embody different personalities. He enjoyed provoking emotional reactions from the crowd. Their jeers as well as cheers were testament to his skill. The applause at the end of a show was like no other pleasure on earth.

That didn't mean he didn't enjoy other pleasures. After today's exhausting but rewarding performance in which he'd heard several sobs from the front row when he'd played out his character's death scene, he and his friends had headed to the tavern.

They'd drunk ale and told stories and Richard had flirted with a couple of women. They'd started it, they were both attractive, and he had a reputation to uphold, so he was charming in return. However he didn't try too hard because he didn't have the energy to give a woman the attention she deserved right now. No, what he really wanted was a quiet night to himself.

He had his wish, now tucked up in bed, tired and happy. Just himself and his hand. No worries about disease or pregnancy or cries of passion waking his family (his last paramour had been shy in public but delightfully outgoing and rather loud in private!) 

Tonight he could take his time, fall asleep mid-act if he wanted, rush to a climax if he preferred.

Just sometimes, Richard enjoyed a moment of solitude rather than an audience.


End file.
